fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons NBA
Nicktoons NBA is the sequel to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicktoons_Basketball Nicktoons Basketball.] Playable Characters Pros *Kevin Garnett *Tim Duncan *Paul Pierce *Shaquille O'Neal *Pau Gasol *Dirk Nowitzki *Ray Allen *Yao Ming *Tracy McGrady *Vince Carter *Lebron James *Dwayne Wade *Michael Jordan *Kobe Bryant *Lisa Leslie *Cynthia Cooper-Dyke *Cappie Pondexter *Diana Taurasi *Candace Parker *Sheryl Swoopes Nicktoons *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Arnold *Helga *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *Norbert Foster Beaver *Daggett Doofus Beaver *El Grapadura *CatDog *Winslow *Rancid Rabbit *Cliff *Lube *Shriek *Lola Caricola *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Gromble *Snorch and Zimbo *Dizzle *Ren *Stimpy *Powdered Toast Man *Danny Fenton *Jazz Fenton *Dash Baxter *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Vicky *Chester *A.J. *Trixie *Veronica *Tootie *Zim *GIR *Dib *Gaz *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Otis the Cow *Pip the Rat *Bessie Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Ricky Sprocket *Kitten Kaboodle *Mikey Simon *Lily *Gonard *Mitsuki *Guano *Ozu *Sam Dullard *Reggie Rocket *Otto Rocket *Twister Rodriguez *Tak *Lok *Jeera *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Mr. X *Mrs. X *Ginger Foutley *Dodie Bishop *Macie Lightfoot *Courtney Gripling *Miranda Killagallen *Mipsy Mipson *Noelle Sussman *Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *Dr. Wakeman *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Victor Volt *Anita Knight *Professor Professor *Doctor Doctor *Dora the Explorer *Boots *Swiper the Fox *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Alicia *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Earl *Buggy *Huggy *Jam Jam James *TouchDown Tiki *Kai-Lan *Tolee *Rintoo *Hoho *Lulu *Gu Nai Nai *Ye Ye *Milly *Geo *Bot *Gil *Bubble Puppy *Max *Ruby *Morris *Louise *Maggie *Hamilton *Beast Backyard Sports Kids *Ace Patterson *Achmed Kahn *Amir Kahn *Angela Delvecchio *Annie Fraizer *Ashley Webber *Arthur Chen *Billy Jean Blackwood *Dante Robinson *Dmitri Petrovich *Ernie Steele *Gretchen Hasselhoff *Jimmy Knuckles *Jocinda Smith *Joey Macadoo *Jorge Garcia *Kenny Kawaguchi *Kiesha Phillips *Kimmy Eckman *Lisa Crockett *Luanne Lui *Maria Luna *Marky Dubois *Mikey Thomas *Pablo Sanchez *Pete Wheeler *Reese Worthington *Ricky Johnson *Ronny Dobbs *Sally Dobbs *Samantha Pierce *Sidney Webber *Stephanie Morgan *Tony Delvecchio *Vicki Kawaguchi Sad Pandas *Karl *Emma *Emo Vile Stickpeople *S. Red *S. Blue *S. Green *S. Yellow *S. Purple *S. Orange *S. Pink *S. Turquoise Honey Badgers *Sleepy *Feisty *Nasty Nimble Ninjas *Pojitsu *Bergitsu *Coditsu Santa Slammers *Santa Claus *Boom *Shaka *Laka Mascots NBA Mascots *Harry (Atlanta) *Lucky the Leprechaun (Boston) *BrooklyKnight (Brooklyn) *Rufus D. Lynx (Charlotte) Angry Mascots *Chompy *Rar *LolMeow *TizzleWolf Special Guests *Dick Vitale *Marv Albert Extra Note After you beat all of the teams in Tournament Mode, you take on the final boss...The All-Star Champion Team. (A team that contains pros and Nicktoons) Teams Courts #Spongebob Stadium #The Treedome #Rugrats Beach #PS 118 #Jumble Jungle #Fort WaterLand #Mean Bob's Court #Monster Academy #Weenie World #Jimmy's Lab #Dimmsdale School #Fairy World #Ocean Shores #Lucky Junior High Pool #Barnyard #Honeybee Hive #Lilymu Studios #Burial Ground #Dora's Swimming Pool #Kai-Lan's Birthday Party #Wuzzleburg Arena #Umizoomi Water Park #Ruby's Beach Party #Diego's Rescue Center #Playground Commons #Sandy Flats #Scheffler Elementary FieldHouse #Pork Elementary Multi-Purpose Room #McMillan Elementary School #Crown Hill Recreation Center #Dobbaguchi Arena #Smith Brothers Stadium #Queen County Municipal Courts #Broadside Barn #Staples Center #New Orleans Arena #Chesapeake Energy Arena #Toyota Center #Wells Fargo Center #American Airlines Center Gallery Characters Screen shot 2011-09-14 at 5.21.03 PM.png|Kitty Katswell Category:Video games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PS Vita games